Young and pregnant
by Det-du106
Summary: What if Gabi turned out to be pregnant in 1x04.
1. 1x04 Young and pregnant

**I don't own Young and hungry or any of the characters except for the baby.**

* * *

Gabi was freaking out. When she came into work this wasn't what she had expected. She had expected a normal day at Josh's. Well as normal as it get. No day is the same at that apartment. Something new always happens. She wasn't so sure if this one was. At the moment she was waiting for Sofia to show up. Time had never ticked as slow as it was at the moment. She wasn't ready to be a mother. The timing couldn't be worse. Josh was engaged for god's sake. How would they explain that to Caroline? She couldn't even imagine how to conversation would go.

* * *

 _"Oh, thank God you're here.", Gabi said as she opened the door. She had probably never felt as relieved as she felt at the moment when it came to seeing Sofia. "Do you have the pregnancy test? I'm freaking out.", she knew that she was rambling but she couldn't help it. She was allowed to freak out._  
 _"Okay, just calm down. You can't be pregnant. You and Josh used protection.", Sofia said calmly until she saw the look on Gabi's face. "Right?", there was almost a bitter tone in her words._  
 _"Abso maybe.", Gabi almost stuttered._  
 _"Are you freaking kidding me?!", it was clear that her friend was mad. She could understand why._  
 _"Shh!", she would allow Sofia to freak out later. Now was not a good time, with Josh and Caroline being in the apartment at the moment._  
 _"How could you not use protection?!",_  
 _"I don't know. We used so much champagne I don't remember.", she said as she headed towards the bathroom. "Will you stop talking? You know I can't pee when I'm nervous. I have a shy bladder.",_  
 _"Well, I wish you had a shy vagina, then we wouldn't be in this mess.", she could hear from the other side of the door._  
 _"I heard that.",_

 _"Did you pee on it?", Sofia asked the moment she saw Gabi leave the bathroom._  
 _"Yeah. And a little on my hand.", Sofia couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. She had never seen her like this before. She could understand why though. This was a life changing moment. Nothing would be the same after this. No matter if she was pregnant or not._  
 _"Okay, we got one minute until we find out the results, which gives you one minute to freak out.", Sofia looked at her watch. "Go.",_  
 _"How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened, but why did I let it happen? I mean, I finally got my dream job. And it was gonna lead to my dream career. And I was even gonna have my own cookbook called, 'Dining With Debt'.",_  
 _"Okay, 10 seconds.",_  
 _"And now all of it could be ruined because of one stupid drunken mistake. I mean, I know I'm being negative, but I'm scared it's gonna be positive.",_  
 _"And time's up. Do you feel better?", she wanted nothing more than for her best friend to be happy._  
 _"No.", Sofia couldn't help but let out a small sigh as they headed towards the kitchen. "_ _Okay, time to see-", Sofia was quickly interrupted by Gabi._  
 _"Hey, Josh, hey! Uh, this is my roommate, Sofia. - Sofia, Josh. - Hey. - Josh, Sofia.", it was clear that her friend was nervous._  
 _"It's nice to meet you.", she couldn't help but check him out slightly. He was really good looking. No wonder Gabi had slept with him. She was sure they would get beautiful children if it turned out that Gabi was pregnant._  
 _"Sofia's helping me, um, uh, cut the sandwiches into triangles.", that was the worst excuse she had ever heard but she went with it, not knowing what else to say._  
 _"Well, we're glad you're here. We can use all the help we can get.",_  
 _"Yeah.",_  
 _"Gabi told you how important this day is to me?",_  
 _"Yes, she did. And it's a big day for everyone.", she couldn't help but let out making Gabi glare at her._  
 _"Look, it's really important to Caroline that I make a good impression on her friends. There's gonna be 13 of them here. And unlike her, they can be cold and judgy.", Sofia and Gabi shared a look. He must be blind if he didn't see how Caroline really was. She was one of the most judgemental people they had ever met._  
 _"Well, just be yourself. I'm sure you'll be fine.", Gabi said comfortingly._  
 _"That's the worst idea ever. Look, I may seem confident and successful on the outside, but on the inside, I'm just a soft, nerdy pile of goo. Let me bottom-line this for you. I'm so scared.", suddenly he went quiet. "What is that?", the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes. There was no chance that Josh could find out about this today._  
 _"It's, um It's a stirrer.", Gabi took up the pregnancy test and put it into the cup starting to stir. "Boy, you are nervous. You know what you should do? You should leave immediately and go work off all that anxiety at the gym.",_  
 _"I can't. I have too much to do. I've got to get my tailor suited My suit tailored! Oh my God. I'm sweating like a barn animal.", he moved his shirt around slightly as if he was trying to cool himself down as he walked up the stairs leaving the two girls alone._  
 _"Wow. Now I see why you slept with him. He is a babe!",_  
 _"Sofia, we have more important babes to worry about.", Gabi took the test out of the cup. "I can't look.",_  
 _"No, you have to.", Sofia said calmly. She knew that her friend needed to do this alone._  
 _"I'm positive-", Sofia let out a small gasp. "That this one's ruined. I got to take another test.", Gabi threw the test back into the cup, putting her hands on her hips._

* * *

Gabi couldn't help but feel nauseous. She knew that probably wasn't a good sign but she tried to push it away, pretend that it was because she was nervous. Deep down she knew that wasn't it. She couldn't wait to get this over with. Knowing was much better than not knowing. She could put all of this to rest. The question was, what was she goign to do if she was pregnant? She knew that she wouldn't get an abortion. She had nothing against it but she had promised herself not to do it. There were so many women out there who couldn't have children. So what better way than to have the child and give it up for adoption? She knew that she couldn't do that. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she had given her own flesh and blood up. She had no idea how people could do it. She knew that it mostly was so they could give their children a better life, they couldn't take care of them but some people just didn't want children. She quickly walked to the kitchen trying to find something to ease her stomach.

* * *

 _At the moment Gabi was walking back and forth with a tray of salty crackers. It was the best she could find._  
 _"Socks and sandals, Gabi? You make it too easy.", Gabi didn't feel like playing Elliot's games at the moment.  
"Gabi! Insults are a two-way street. If you don't react, there's no fun in it for me.", suddenly they heard a humming. Humming from the one and only Yolanda. "Yolanda, you're humming.",  
"Elliot, you're annoying.",  
"See, that's how it works. You only hum when you have gossip. What is it? Spill.", the excitement in Elliot's voice was clear.  
"Will you chill out. Maybe I'm just happy.", the woman went quiet for a while. "Happy I got some dirt.", she shouted happily. "Gather 'round sisters. So I was taking out the trash, you know, like I do. And underneath a bunch of two-ply scented toilet paper, that only rich people buy, I found a box for... wait for it. Pregnancy test.", Gabi widened her eyes slightly. She had forgotten that Yolanda snoops around the garbage sometimes. This was not good. "Now I only found the box, but I know exactly what's going on.",  
"You do?", Gabi was starting to freak out. This didn't need to come out like this.  
"Damn right I do. Caroline's pregnant.",  
"Caroline?", Gabi said more like a question. Feeling slightly relieved that Yolanda didn't think it was hers.  
"No wonder she's moody.", Elliot said from beside her.  
"And I saw her almost eat ice cream.", Yolanda was happy. Gabi wasn't sure if it was because of the gossip or because she thought Josh was going to be a father.  
"And she smelled a piece of pie.", Elliot agreed. "I can't wait to tell Josh!",  
"No, you're not telling him. I'm telling him. It's my news.", Yolanda seemed to have ruined Elliot's dreams the moment her words left her mouth.  
"Hey, no, nobody's telling anyone anything. Except me.", Elliot said. Gabi sighed slightly at her two colleagues.  
"Guys, he's already freaking out about this party. I mean, why would we add to the stress? Plus, we don't even know what the results of the test are. I mean, Caroline might not even know. You know, a lot of people screw up their first test.", a sigh escaped Yolanda's lips.  
"She's got a point. We shouldn't say anything.", Elliot said.  
"Fine, but it sure takes the fun out of digging through the trash.",  
"Hey, guys.", they hadn't even realized that Josh had walked down the stairs until the moment he opened his mouth. Elliot and Yolanda looked at each other before they rushed towards Josh. Elliot basically threw himself at the couch.  
"You're going to be dad.", Yolanda excitedly said before turning towards Elliot. "Ha!",  
"Damn it.", was heard from the tiny man as Gabi stood frozen. She should have guessed that those two still would have told him. This was not going to end up well, especially if they thought that it was Caroline who was pregnant._

 _"Wait, let me get this straight.", Josh said as he looked at his three colleagues. "You guys found a pregnancy test box with no test, and you have no idea what the results are?", sometimes his employees didn't think things through completely.  
"It really lacks the 'umph' when you say it like that.", Yolanda mumbled, clearly not happy with the outcome.  
"I tried to stop her from telling you, but you saw what happened. I was like Indiana Jones running from that Boulder.", Josh almost wanted to roll his eyes. He knew that Elliot played a part in this too.  
"Look, guys, I appreciate your concern, but if Caroline is pregnant, she would tell me.",  
"Then it's settled. Let's not talk about this again.", this was the first time he heard Gabi say something in this conversation. He found that quite odd since she usually couldn't shut up. He turned around as he heard the door open.  
"Caroline you're positively glowing.", Elliot said happily.  
"Of course I am. I just had a facial.", he noticed Yolanda whisper something to Gabi. He didn't know what but he knew that it had to do something with Caroline since he could see he making a shh sound. "Josh, help me pick out something to wear. I want to look so good that all my friends feel really bad about themselves.", with that Josh followed his fiancée up the stairs._

 _"She's going to be a great mother.", Yolanda said as soon as the couple had left.  
"Yeah, about that, Yolanda.",  
"Hmhmm.", she let out, waiting for Gabi to speak up.  
"Why did you say something? I told you not to say anything, and then you just told Josh everything!",  
"I couldn't let that gossip silly piglet steal my thunder again. I mean, when the firemen came to cut out 500-pound Lou out of his apartment, Elliot broke the news. When Mr. Lowenstein became MRs. Lowenstein, Elliot broke the news. It's my turn!", she went quiet for a while before frowning slightly. "And how come you care so much anyway?", the girl looked more scared and nervous than she had ever seen her.  
"Because, oh god.", it was clear that the young woman had trouble getting what she wanted to say out in the open. "It's not actually, completely Caroline's pregnancy test.", she said fidgeting with her hands.  
"Well, whose test is it?",  
"It's kind of completely mine.", she said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Yolanda definitely didn't expect that. You couldn't say she wasn't shocked. She never thought she would hear those words coming out of Gabi's mouth. She could expect a lot from that girl, but this she wasn't ready for.  
"What?! Oh, hell no!", Yolanda thought slightly. "Wait, this doesn't come from the night that you and Josh.", Gabi made a face as she nodded. "Oh, hell no!", the woman went quiet for a while. "So are you pregnant or not?",  
"I don't know, the test kind of got messed up.",  
"How do you mess up peeing on a stick?",  
"It's complicated.", Gabi's voice was flat, something Yolanda wasn't completely used to hearing. "Look, Sofia's on her way now with another one, but with everything going on, maybe I should tell Josh now.", Yolanda could tell that the young woman was at war at herself. She had no idea what to do.  
"Tell him what? That you might be pregnant, but you don't know. What's that going to do but upset the man? Until you take a new test, you keep your mouth shut.", a small sigh escaped the younger woman's lips.  
"Yeah, you're right.",  
"Damn, I'm like Fema, the way I'm cleaning up these disasters.", with that Yolanda left the room wondering how everything could turn so messy so quickly._

* * *

Sofia rushed up the stairs. She couldn't believe it she didn't even have enough money to buy a pregnancy test. As soon as she opened the door she went over to the only goldmine in the apartment. The couch. Gabi and her always found a bunch of weird stuff in between the cushions. She quickly rushed over to the couch and literally tore it apart. She was already let and Gabi was going to kill her. She shook her head slightly. This was not how she expected her day to turn out. Rushing back and forth buying pregnancy tests for her best friend who slept with an engaged man and might be carrying his baby. He might not have been engaged during the time they slept together but he got back together with her pretty soon. She knew that it was hard on her friend. She had gained feelings for the man quite quickly and now he was getting married to a not so nice woman. She took a sigh of relief as she finally fished up enough money for her to buy another pregnancy test. She really needed to get a job.

* * *

 _"Thank god you're here.", Gabi said as soon as Sofia walked through the door._  
 _"Here's your 'you know what' to find out if you're 'you know what'.", Sofia said quietly making the woman beside her let out a small huff._  
 _"You know what? Just give her the damn pregnancy test.", Yolanda let out. Gabi wasn't the only one who wanted to get this over with._  
 _"She knows?", Sofia asked with a soft voice. Gabi nodded slowly._  
 _"Damn right I know. If you're trying to hide something, don't bury it in the bottom of a trash can under a bunch of tissue and 'people' magazines, where anyone can find it." Gabi gave Yolanda a look. Sometimes she didn't understand the woman. "Now give me that. This time I'm throwing it away.", Yolanda ripped the box from Gabi's hand. "Your boss is always getting you in trouble.", Sofia let out a gasp at the woman's words. None of them had time to say anything before she had left the apartment. They looked at each other before they rushed towards the bathroom._  
 _"Oh man! I've been having to hold it in for an hour!", Gabi complained as they rushed inside._  
 _"I's sorry it took so long. When I got to the store, I didn't have enough cash, so I had to go home and shake down our couch.", Sofia leaned against the wall waiting for Gabi to come out._  
 _"Oh, thank god!", she suddenly heard from inside._  
 _"You're not pregnant?", Sofia said excitedly as she walked closer to the door._  
 _"No, it just feels so good to pee.", Sofia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friends words._

 _Sofia could tell that her friend was nervous the moment she stepped out. She looked more nervous than when she had taken the first test. She had a feeling that it was all starting to catch up with her. She looked at Gabi as she continued walking back and forth.  
"This is the longest minute of my life.", suddenly came out of her friend's mouth. "I feel like throwing up.", and with those words Gabi stopped in front of her.  
"That's not a good sign.",  
"Sofia, I can't be pregnant. I can't have a baby. I'm still a baby.",  
"It's time.", he voice was soft as she spoke. She knew that her friend needed the comfort. She didn't need anger or disappointment. "Do you want me to look?",  
"No, no, I'll do it.", Sofia shook her head slightly as Gabi made a face trying to both look and not look. She couldn't help but bite her lip. Whatever happened was going to change their lives._

Yolanda quickly walked into the bathroom. She needed to warn Gabi. She can't believe Elliot bought a baby carriage. This must be one of the craziest things he has ever done, and he had done a lot of crazy. The moment she stepped into the room the only thing Yolanda could see was Gabi fighting herself. A part of her wanted to look and another part didn't. She went to stand beside Sofia who was looking at her friend worriedly. Suddenly they heard a deep breath come from Gabi as she finally opened her eyes completely so she could see the test clearly. The test quickly fell to the floor making Yolanda and Sofia look at each other worriedly.  
"Gabi?", the young latina beside her asked. The young blonde slowly looked up, tears running down her face.  
"I'm pregnant.", she said softly making both Sofia and Yolanda take a deep breath. This wasn't going to end well. Who knew what was going to happen with Caroline and with everyone else. It didn't take long for her to realize that Sofia wasn't beside her anymore. She hadn't even noticed that she was hugging a crying Gabi tightly. She had been to caught up in her thoughts to notice what had been going on in the outside world. Yolanda hated to break up this moment. Gabi needed all the comfort she could get, but at the moment they had a bigger problem. She sighed slightly.  
"Gabi.", she said softly making the young blonde look at her quietly. "We might have a problem.",

* * *

 _"Are you sure you want to tell Josh?", Sofia asked as she stood beside her friend.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't want Caroline to find out in front of all of her friends that I slept with her fiance.",  
"Good point.", suddenly Caroline was standing in front of them.  
"We're done with these.", she said as she gave Gabi some plates.  
"Oh, thank you. Uh, J- Thank you. Thank you, nice. Oh, more, yay.", suddenly they heard the clinging of a glass.  
"Everyone! I have an announcement to make. Can you all stop what you're doing? Sorry. As you all know, Josh and I are engaged. And I just wanted to tell him in front of all of you, how much I love him. And I hope- Noreen, I'm talking! Put down the scone and step away from the table!", a blonde woman quickly put her scone down and took a step away from the table. "As I was saying Josh and I are going to be the proud parents of-", Caroline was suddenly interrupted by Elliot.  
"A baby!",  
"Baby?", Caroline said more like a question. Gabi knew exactly why. She had no idea what they were talking about.  
"And I couldn't be happier.", Gabi could see that. He was basically glowing.  
"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant!",  
"Wait, you're not?", Josh asked confused.  
"No.",  
"But I heard you on the phone and they found the box for your pregnancy test.", Josh pointed towards Gabi, Elliot and Yolanda making them shift uncomfortably.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever you found is not mine.",  
"Well, then whose is it?", Gabi knew that now was the time to step forward.  
"Uh that would be mine.", she raised her hand slightly.  
"Yours?",  
"Best part ever.", could be heard from one of the guest. However she decided to ignore it.  
"Gabi, what's going on?",  
"Uh, well since you asked. Um, I had to take a pregnancy test because I had a thing with this guy. His name was, uh, Edward. And he was very all and mysterious, and, um, pale. It was amazing, his skin was like almost iridescent in the sun.",  
"Um, that's 'Twilight'.", the same man from before said.  
"No, it's not.", Gabi's voice was higher than usual but none of the others didn't really seem to be noticing. "My Edward left me to get back with his girlfriend.",  
"Ugh! Men are such pigs. Hand me that cupcake.", Noreen said.  
"This one's not. This one's great. He just, um he just loves somebody else. All we had was one magical champagne infused night.", she noticed Josh pale slightly at her words._

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Listen, Josh, I'm really sorry about what happened today.", Gabi said as they cleaned up outside after the small party.  
"No, no. I'm sorry I put you in this predicament. Yeah. Are we in a-", Gabi took a deep breath, she knew that she needed to tell him the truth.  
"I'm pregnant.", the silence could get cut with a knife. None of them knew exactly what to say. None of them felt ready for this. But the question was, when was one ever ready?  
"Have you figured-", he almost sounded afraid to ask.  
"I think I'm going to keep it.", Josh nodded at this.  
"You know, I'll do whatever.", Gabi gave him a sad smile.  
"I know.", it was quiet for a moment. "I should probably head home.", she said softly.  
"Yeah, me too.",  
"Josh, you live here.",  
"I live here.", she couldn't help but shake her head slightly at his silliness. She had a feeling this was going to work out in the end. The question was how.


	2. 1x05 Young and younger

**I don't own Young and hungry or any of the characters except for the baby.**

* * *

Sofia couldn't help but sigh slightly. Gabi had woken up earlier than usual, just for the sake of throwing up. She really hoped that those morning sicknesses didn't last long. It was the first time it had happened. Gabi wasn't so happy about it. Sofia guessed that she hoped that she didn't have to live through them. She knew that it usually was worse during the first trimester. She had looked it up as soon as Gabi had thrown up. She couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. Being in love with a man who was getting married, and carrying his baby. It couldn't be easy. At the moment her friend was lying on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, half asleep. She stroke her back slowly making Gabi close her eyes. That woman needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

 _"Come on, Gabi, let's go. Happy hour is almost over.", Sofia whined. "I want cheap appetizers and hot guys. Or hot appetizer and cheap guys. Either's cool as long as one of them is covered in ranch.",_  
 _"You know who else is covered in ranch? Josh! and thousand island, but, funny story... not blue cheese.",_  
 _"Do you know the definition on funny story?", Sofia gave her a look._  
 _"Hey, Sofia.", they were interrupted by Josh as he slide down the railing. "Did Gabi tell you about my little party?",_  
 _"Uh, she's going to at happy hour.",_  
 _"So Caroline goes to New York to pick out her Vera Wang wedding dress... "_  
 _With her friend...", Gabi raised her finger into the air. "Vera Wang."_  
 _"And while she's gone I'm going to have my programmer bros over party. Guess what I'm going to call it.",  
"A bro-grammer party.", Sofia said for him.  
"A bro-grammer par-", Josh went quiet. "Killed it.", Josh pointed at Sofia.  
"Hey, do you guys want to hear what I'm making?", Josh walked closer to Gabi.  
"Give it to me.", he said.  
"No.", Sofia whined. She really wanted to get going. She didn't want to sit here and wait for Gabi to finish whatever she was doing.  
"Sriracha jalapeno poppers-",  
"Ooh, that's hot!",  
"Mc 'n cheese topped with barbecue potato chips.",  
"Don't stop.",  
"Chili cheese fries with sour cream.",  
"Keep going.",  
"And for desert...",  
"Yeah?",  
"Double-stuffed deep-fried oreos.",  
"Oh my god.", Josh let out at her words.  
"Ugh, I never thought I'd miss the Blue Chee story.", Sofia grabbed her friends arm, dragging her out of the apartment. "Bye!", she said, wanting to get out of the apartment as fast as possible.  
"Bye!", Gabi shouted to Josh as she was dragged away._

 _"What the hell was that?", Sofia asked as soon as they left the apartment, heading towards the elevator.  
"What?", Gabi asked confused.  
"You two just had... an oreo-gasm!", Sofia said as the elevator dinged. "I mean I finally get why you don't care about meeting guys anymore. You treat Josh like he's your boyfriend.", the elevator doors started closing.  
"I do not!", Gabi tried to defend herself. She knew that Sofia might have a point, but she didn't want to admit it to Sofia, much less herself. She placed her hand on her stomach slightly. To think that there was a baby in there. A mix between her and Josh.  
"Please... you're so hung up on him.", Gabi dropped her hand as soon as Sofia spoke the words.  
"No, I'm not, okay? We had one drunken night a month ago that got me pregnant. I am over that!",  
"Oh, really? You're over it? When was your last date?", Gabi shifted uncomfortably.  
"What was last Saturday?" she asked.  
"The twelfth.",  
"Then, uh... four months ago.", Gabi quiet down a little and Sofia gave her a face. "You might be right, Sofia.",  
"Thank you! You need to get back out there, start dating again. Turn your tact light on, so guys know you're available.",  
"Oh, and I am. Taxi Gabi's ready fo' a ride.", suddenly a sigh escaped her lips. "I can't...",  
"Why?", Gabi gave her friend a look.  
"Who would want to date a who's carrying her boss's baby.", Sofia couldn't help but look down slightly.  
"If he doesn't want you just because you're pregnant... he's not good enough for you.", with that the elevator let out a ding, as it stoped and the doors opened.  
_ _"Well, that worked fast.", Gabi said as soon as she saw the guy standing in the hall. "Hey, there!", she said as soon as she caught the guys eye.  
"Hi! __You going down?", the man asked._  
 _"Well... not without dinner and a movie.", Gabi flirted and Sofia looked over at her proudly. Gabi needed this._

 _"So, my building's a little bit of a... step down from yours.", Gabi headed towards her apartment. You have a doorman... I have chalk outline of a doorman...", she went quiet for a while. "Listen.", she said softly. "I'd invite you in, but I went a little fast with the last guy... we had one night together and then... the next day he proposed... to someone else.",  
"Sounds like a country song.", Gabi couldn't help but laugh a little._  
 _"Yeah.",_  
 _"Um, I'm cool to take it slow... I have an early morning anyway, I should go.",_  
 _"Yeah, you... you should go.",_  
 _"I should.",_  
 _"You really should go.", with that he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He smiled slightly at her before he walked away leaving Gabi to walk into the apartment. "Hey.", she said as she noticed Sofia sitting on the couch nodding with a small smile on her face._  
 _"Sounds like that went well.",_  
 _"Sofia, he's smart... he's funny... and he's a great kisser.", Gabi rambled up as she sat down beside her friend on the couch._  
 _"What I hear you saying is: 'Thank you, Sofia!'", she said as she stood up._  
 _"Yes! Thank you Sofia! You're the best friend ever!", she grabbed Sofia's hand. "Cam is sweet and thoughtful and he totally respects the fact that I want to go slow.", Gabi suddenly froze before she jumped off the couch. "Wait... what if he just left because he doesn't like me?",_  
 _"How good does it feel to lose your self-esteem over a guy, again?", Sofia asked as she placed her hand on her heart._  
 _"So good!", Gabi admitted before she let out a "_ _Yeah!",_  
 _"Yeah!", Sofia shouted with her._

* * *

"Gabi couldn't sleep. She's had trouble doing so for a while now. Ever since she found out about the baby it was all that she could think about. She knew that Josh would help. He had said so, but she was worried about Caroline. None of them had any idea how she would react. Frankly Gabi was probably more scared about that than becoming a mother and that said something. She turned over, resting her head on her arm. and her other hand on her stomach. It seemed like it had started to become a usual thing for her this past week. Placing her hand on her stomach. She shook her head. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep. She let out a sigh as she heard her stomach rumble. Now she had something to do at least.

Sofia left the room rubbing her eyes, walking towards the kitchen. She frowned slightly as she smelled food. A lot of food. Gabi had probably stayed up all night.  
"Did you get any sleep at all last night?",  
"Nope.", she couldn't help but sigh. This wasn't good.  
"Gabi, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Gabi looked at her.  
"Well, what do you want me to do?", Sofia took about of the food Gabi had put up.  
"I don't know.",

* * *

 _"Hey, Gabi.", Yolanda walked into the kitchen. She quickly noticed how Gabi but on a smile as she heard her voice. She knew that if was fake, but she wouldn't say anything. She knew that the girl had trouble dealing with this.  
"Hey, Yolanda! How are you on this perfect, beautiful, angel-like morning?",  
"Someone's either on a sugar high or a 'got them some sugar' high.", she knew that she needed to act like she didn't know that something was wrong. But she would talk with Gabi later. The girl was worrying her.  
"Well, I don't usually talk about my personal life at work because I didn't have one, but... I do now!", Gabi shouted 'happily'.  
"Really? Who's the lucky guy? Did you meet him online?",  
"No, on nine! His name's Cam, he lives in the building. I met him in the elevator.",  
"The elevator?! Why the hell didn't I think of that?", Yolanda couldn't help but sigh slightly._

* * *

"Does he know you're pregnant?", Gabi's fake smile quickly disappeared.  
"Not really a conversation for a first date.", _Gabi let out as Yolanda nodded. The girl had a point. Not many men would stay if someone told them they were pregnant on their first date._ Suddenly they saw Elliot come skipping towards them.

* * *

 _"What are you skipping for?", Yolanda asked. "Did Channing Tatum come out of the closet?",  
"I am happy because I'm about to get invited to Josh's party, watch.", he said as Josh came down the stairs. "Hey, Josh. I got a surprise for your party.", Elliot quickly pulled out something. "An advanced copy of 'Corpses of war 15.",  
"Corpse-Pocalypse? Yes! I've been dying to play this game.",  
"Me too!", Elliot almost shouted. "And since it's so hard to get... I was wondering, is there anyone else you want to invite? Someone who loves this game or... someone who just said he loves this game?",  
"Yes! My buddy Amir.",  
"A... what? Who?",  
"Thanks, Elliot.", Josh patted Elliot's shoulder and left the room.  
"Look like the only skipping you're doing is the party.", as soon as the words left Yolanda's mouth she started laughing. "Oh, god, I just crack myself up!",_

* * *

As soon as both Josh and Elliot had left, Yolanda quickly pulled Gabi to the side, making the girl give her a confused look.  
"How are you really?", she asked making the blonde look down. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh. "Gabi?", her voice was softer now. This made the young girl raise her head slightly, tears on the edge of falling out of her eyes. "Come here.", with that she opened her arms and pulled the blonde into her arms, soon felling tears drop onto her shoulder. She had heard from Gabi that Josh was going to help, but he hadn't really spoken to Gabi this past week. That on top of Gabi being pregnant, couldn't be easy. She stroke her back slowly trying to calm her down. "It's going to be okay.", she whispered quietly in her ear. Gabi quickly dried her tears as she heard the doorbell go off. "Go clean yourself up.", the young girl smiled thankfully at her.

* * *

 _Yolanda went to open the door as soon as Gabi had entered the bathroom. The girl didn't need to be seen like that.  
_ _"Hi, I'm Cam. I'm here to see Gabi.", Yolanda looked at him up and down. She wasn't going to let Gabi date just anyone._  
 _"Cam, Cam, the elevator man!", Yolanda burst out, hoping that Gabi would hear her so she would hurry up. She almost took a sigh of relief the moment the woman exited the bathroom.  
"Hey Cam! What are you doing here?", to Yolanda it sounded like the girl was a little out of breath.  
"I know you're working, but I just wanted to stop by real quick and tell you what a great time I had last night.",  
"Aww, well, you know, you coulda just texted me.", Yolanda inspected the guy a little more now that he was busy talking to Gabi. She had a feeling that he was hiding something but she wouldn't tell Gabi. Not until she had enough proof.  
"You can't text this.", Yolanda raised her eyebrows as Cam placed a kiss on Gabi's lips. With that she left the couple alone. She didn't need to see any more of this._

 _"Cam, I'm at work.", Gabi said and flipped her hair slightly.  
"That's some sweet-tasting lipgloss.",  
"Thanks. You're not allergic to frosting, are you?", he let out a small gasp.  
"Oh, sweet lord.", she suddenly heard from Yolanda before a bunch of paper fell to the floor.  
"So... tonight-",  
"I'd love to!", her smile suddenly disappeared. "You were going to ask me out, right?",  
"Yeah.",  
"Ah, great!... we're not going to a bar are we?",  
"Kinda over the bar scene.",  
"Oh yeah... it's so loud and phony.", suddenly she heard Josh's voice behind her.  
"Hi there! I'm Josh.", he walked over to Cam and shook his hand.  
"Cam.",  
"Uh, so, I hear you live in the building. Do you live in the penthouse too?",  
"Uh, no, I'm on nine.",  
"Oh, nine... I heard those places are cute! Real cozy.",  
"Okay, thanks for stopping by.", Gabi led Cam towards the door. "Uh, do you want to pick me up around eight?", Gabi had no idea why she said eight. She was tired enough as it was.  
"How about seven? It's sooner.", Gabi almost took a sigh of relief.  
"Okay.", she said 'happily'.  
"Great meeting you.", Josh shook the man's hand again.  
"Alright.",  
"Real pleasure.", with those words Josh closed the door.  
"How great is he?", Gabi asked, sounding excited. She had no idea why, but she wanted Josh to be jealous.  
"I don't like him.", Josh quickly said.  
"What?", Gabi looked at him like he was crazy. How could he not like him?  
"There's something off about him... his face is-",  
"Gorgeous?",  
"No, his eyes, they're-",  
"Dead pools of sapphire.",  
"His entire demeanor is-",  
"Sexy as hell.", Yolanda suddenly cut in.  
"Thank you Yolanda.", she said thankfully to her coworker before turning her eyes back to Josh.  
"Look, you asked, I'm just telling you. I got a gut feeling about him. My gut is never wrong.",  
"Your gut is wrong this time.",  
"No, it isn't! Gabi, I'm telling you, you should stop seeing him.", Josh went over to the couch, grabbed a magazine and sat down.  
"What? Josh! No, there's nothing wrong with him!",  
"Yes, there is! I'm not sure what, but there's something about him. It's only a matter of time before it comes out. And when it does, mark my words, you're going to be sorry you didn't listen to me.",  
"Oh, really? Well I think you're the one who's going to be sorry you didn't listen to me when the truth doesn't come out, which sounds wrong, but, in fact, is right, like you were not about Cam.", Josh looked at her as if she was crazy. "I think I've made my point.", she pointed her finger at Josh before she walked away._

* * *

Josh sighed slightly and grabbed his bike. He needed to get out for a while. He couldn't stand staying inside thinking about Gabi and that guy. He knew that something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Had Gabi even told him about the baby? It didn't seem that way. Of course he hadn't really told Caroline either. Only four people knew. Gabi, Sofia, Yolanda and him. They had agreed that he should tell Caroline before they told anyone else. They didn't need it coming out from someone other than themselves.

* * *

 _The elevator let out a ding as the doors opened. He was just about to walk out of the elevator when he noticed Cam hugging some woman.  
"I love you.",  
"I love you too.", Josh looked at them in shock as the elevator doors closed again.  
"And... the truth comes out.", he said quietly to himself._

 _"Anyway.", Gabi began as Sofia placed some wax on her right leg. "Josh told Cam his place is 'cozy'. I mean, it was so mean and judge-y.", she put her head on her hand. "It was kind of like us when we watch the bachelor."  
"Oh, my god. It is so obvious what's going on.", Gabi looked at her friends smiling face.  
"I know...", Gabi moved slightly, trying to find a better sitting position. "What?", she looked at her friend with wide eyes, wanting to know what she was talking about.  
"Josh is jealous of you and Cam.",  
"Why?!", she screamed as Sofia pulled off the wax. "Why?", she asked again this time gasping. "Why would he be jealous? He's engaged to be married.",  
"Because you guys slept together.", Gabi raised her eyebrows slightly. "Look, men are like dogs. Once a dog pees on a tree, he doesn't want another dog peeing there.",  
"Josh can't pick who pees on me.",  
"Yeah! Exactly! He's not the boss of you!",  
"Actually he is...this is not really fear.", she let out another scream as Sofia pulled off more wax. "Not fair!",  
"Look, you want Josh out of your personal life? Well, then you're just going to have to be professional... and set some boundaries...", Sofia placed some more wax on her.  
"Okay, alright... I'm going to set one right now. You're not going any higher.", she said pointing towards the wax._

* * *

Sofia looked at her friend sadly. She had fallen asleep soon after their talk. It was clear that she was exhausted. She quietly put a blanket over her and shook her head. Something needed to be done. She stood up, grabbed her phone and headed out of the room. She quickly dialed a number.  
"Yolanda, I need your help.",

* * *

 _"Hey sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the coat hanger that starts my car.", Gabi said as she walked into the apartment. That wasn't the only reason, Sofia had let her sleep in and she had been stuck in the bathroom throwing up thanks to the breakfast Sofia had decided to eat that morning.  
"Gabi...", Josh said softly. "Um... I'm glad you're here. There's something I want to tell you, you should sit down for this.", Josh pointed for her to sit on the couch as he sat down.  
"Oh, no... who died?" Am I fired? I didn't do it.",  
"I want to talk to you about Cam.",  
"No! Josh... you know what.", she quickly interrupted. "I really don't want to discuss my personal life at work anymore, okay? From now on, I just want us to have a completely professional relationship.",  
"Hmmm. I hear ya. I get it.", Gabi gave him a look. What was he doing? "But I happen to see Cam hugging another woman in the lobby and he even said that he loved her.",  
"Oh, my god. Sofia was right.",  
"She doesn't like him either?",  
"Nope. You are jealous.",  
"Jealous?! Jealous of what? You heard him, he lives on nine!",  
"You don't want anyone else peeing on my tree!",  
"What?",  
"That's why you're making this up.",  
"Look, Gabi, before you go accusing me of being jealous and a liar, just go downstairs and ask Cam who he's hugging.",  
"No, that's ridiculous! That would be insulting to him! And it would make me look insecure and jealous, which I'm not! I would never do something like that.", she leaned against the desk.  
"Whatever you say.", Josh headed towards the stairs before he turned to look at her. "And Gabi, I think we're far from ever having a professional relationship.",_

 _Gabi took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She needed to find out if Josh was right. She couldn't have a cheater around, especially if she was pregnant.  
"Surprise.", she said as soon as the door opened.  
"Hey Gabi! Uh... now's not really a good time... can I just see you later for our date?",  
"Cammy, who's at the door?", she suddenly heard a woman shout from inside.  
"Please tell me you have a cockatoo.", she said playing with her fingers.  
"Who's this?", a blonde woman suddenly showed up putting her hand on Cam's shoulder.  
"Uh, I am Gabi. Who's this?",  
"I'm Cammy's mom.", Gabi widened her eyes slightly and titled her head. There was no way. "Oh, of course, you must be the new S.A.T. tutor he's been raving about.",  
"Cammy...? His mom...? S.A.T.S?", Gabi was freaking out. At least she didn't have to worry about telling him that she was pregnant.  
"You know, to be honest, I was afraid he wasn't going to graduate high school.",  
"High school? When where you afraid of that? Like... like five years ago?", she laughed nervously. "Please.", they suddenly heard a dining sound.  
"Oh, excuse me a moment, got something in the oven.", with that the woman walked into the apartment again.  
"Okay, well, don't worry about it.", she shouted after her. "Cam and I are just going to...", she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, quite angry. "How old are you?!"  
"Age is just a number.", he said calmly.  
"Yeah... what is the number?!",  
"17.", Gabi let out a gasp and let go of his shirt.  
Oh, my god! No wonder you left early from our date, you have a curfew!", she basically whined. She had never felt as disgusted with herself as she did that moment.  
"Only on school nights.",  
"And you're not into the bar scene because you can't get into one!", Gabi was waving her arms like crazy.  
"But my cousin is getting me-",  
"Shut up, kid.", Gabi interrupted him.  
"Gabi, can you join us for dinner?", Cam's mother rushed out in the hallway.  
"Um, thank you, but, uh, I actually... I already have dinner plans, I'll be eating crow... quettes.", Cam's mom narrowed her eyes slightly before she jumped into action.  
"Wait, let me, at least, take a selfie of us.", she took out her phone.  
"Fun.", Gabi said sarcastically as the three of them got closer together.  
"I want a picture of his amazing tutor...", Gabi gave a thumbs up to the camera before she heard a click. "Especially if he gets into Berkley.",  
"Oh, well, uh... don't need to worry about that.", Gabi put her hands together. "He's already scoring... way above his grade level!",_

 _Gabi rushed back into Josh's apartment. That was definitely not what she had been expecting. Josh had been right about something though. Cam was hiding something. Only it was something completely different then what he thought.  
"Hey, Gabi.", Gabi jumped as Josh showed up in front of her. She had not been ready for that. "Where ya been?", Gabi glared at him slightly.  
"Nowhere, I've been nowhere.", she said as she headed into the kitchen.  
"Oh, really? And where exactly is nowhere? Maybe down on nine?", Gabi wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smug look off of his face.  
"Josh, can we not do this right now.", all she wanted at the moment was to go home and crawl into bed.  
"Yes! Okay, look, it's totally cool. Just want to make sure you're okay.",  
"I'm okay.", she held up her hand and walked over to the fridge, opening it. She needed to get something into her stomach.  
"Good.", Gabi closed the fridge behind her. "So talking to Cam was pretty tough, hu?",  
"Yeah.", she snarled at him.  
"I knew it.", Josh said sounding almost too happy. "See?! I am not jealous! I'm not a liar, Cam's a cheater, I was right.", Gabi leaned the bowl a fruit against her stomach, waiting for Josh to finish. "'Josh was right, right r-r-r-right, right.", Josh sang before he imitated DJ sounds.  
"Stop it.", Gabi was getting irritated. "You're not right!",  
"Pretty sure I am.",  
"No! You're not! Okay? That woman you saw him with, uh... is his sister.",  
"What?",  
"Yeah, oh, let me show you something, tech genius.", she put the bowl down and grabbed her phone. "Did the woman you saw him with look... did she, uh... did she look anything like this?", she turned her phone so he could look at the selfie they had taken before she came back.  
"Little bit.",  
"And you honestly think I would be taking a selfie with Cam and his secret girlfriend?", she raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Probably not.", Josh seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable.  
"So then I was right, but, you know what? I really don't feel the need to throw it in your face. I actually want to thank you. Because of you Cam and I ended up having a really intimate conversation. And he revealed things to me about himself that I just could not believe. And, uh, it actually brought us closer. So close, that he's coming to my house for dinner tonight. And you're looking at the menu._

* * *

Yolanda couldn't believe it. She had been standing in the elevator, waiting for some hot men to show up. So far nothing. Why did Gabi end up being so lucky? One elevator ride and a hot guy shows up right in front of her. Elliot had only laughed at her when he figured out what she was doing. That man really got on her nerves. Suddenly the elevator let out a ding as someone else was about to get onto the elevator. It was some blonde woman. Yolanda smirked slightly before she started fake laughing.

* * *

 _"You're young, skinny, and... get out.", the elevator doors closed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm looking for a man. And I don't need the competition.", the woman laughed slightly.  
"You don't have to worry about me I got my hands full raising my son.",  
"Oh, is he single? And how old is he?", both women laughed at Yolanda's words.  
"He's 17.",  
"Oh.",  
"Oh, and he's a heartbreaker!", she pulled out her phone and showed Yolanda a picture. Her jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Oh, my damn!", was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. How was she going to explain this to Gabi?  
"Right? This one's going to give me trouble.",  
"Yes, he is.", this time Yolanda's laughter was fake._

 _Yolanda quickly rushed into the apartment.  
"Josh, I need to talk to you.",  
"I'm playing.",  
"I'm not.", she grabbed his ear and dragged him up. "Right now.",  
"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!", he complained as she dragged him away from the couch. "What?",  
"Cam is 17!", Yolanda whispered.  
"What?!", Yolanda nodded. "Like 'can't drink', 'can't vote', 'can't wait to hop on Gabi!'", she counted up.  
"I got to call her.", he walked away from Yolanda fishing up his phone.  
"Hurry please, those 17year olds go fast!", she shouted after him.  
"She's not answering.", Josh rushed to the couch. "Elliot, watch my guests, I got to take off.", he rushed towards the door.  
"No! I just got here!", Josh closed the door behind him and pushed the down button on the elevator. The door quickly slammed open, Elliot rushing towards him. "Where are you going?",  
"Gabi is about to sleep with a minor.",  
"So?", Elliot asked, not showing any emotions at all. Josh was quiet for a while  
"So?", he finally asked.  
"How come everything's always about Gabi? Ever since she started working here, you never had time for me.",  
"Elliot, is this why you wanted to come to my party?",  
"It just seems like you like her more than me.",  
"Hey, you've been around forever. When I started this business, you were there. We're a team.",  
"So, you're saying... I'm the wind beneath your wings?", Elliot said happily and looked towards the ceiling.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth.", with those words the elevator finally announced that it was there. "And Elliot... lost the hoodie.",_

* * *

 _Both Gabi and Sofia took another bite of pizza as Gabi's phone went off again.  
"Ah... it's Josh, again!", Sofia threw her pizza back at her plate as Gabi dried her fingers.  
"Doesn't he know you're having fake sex with your underage boyfriend?",  
"You know, this is all your fault. 'Gabi, get back out there'. 'Gabi, be a taxi'.", Gabi took another bite of her pizza.  
"Yeah, a taxi, not a school bus. Okay, all you have to do is tell Josh that you and Cam had an amazing sex-a-thon and then broke up. No harm, not statutory.", Sofia was just about to take another bite of her pizza when a banging was heard on the door.  
"Gabi! Gabi, open up!", both of the girls quickly stoop up.  
"Oh, my god! It's Josh!", Gabi looked at Sofia. "He's here and Cam isn't, he's going to know I'm lying.",  
"Um.", there was more banging on the door.  
"Gabi, I need to talk to you.",  
"You got to be Cam.", Gabi put her hand on Sofia's shoulder. Sofia in return placed both her hands on her arm.  
"Let's do this, woman.", with that Gabi quickly pulled her hair out of her ponytail and put on a robe.  
"Okay.",Sofia quickly rushed towards the bedroom. Leaving Gabi to deal with Josh._

 _"Hey Josh. Sorry it took me so long to get to the door. I was having amazing sex over and over again.", Josh stared at her with wide eyes, not saying a word.  
"Yo, Gabi, I need pizza, I worked up an appetite.", could be heard from the bedroom making Josh look over her shoulder.  
"Agh!", Josh walked into the apartment as Gabi closed the door behind him "I'm too late!", Josh burst out making Gabi frown.  
"Too late for what?",  
"He's 17!", Gabi widened her eyes slightly. How did he find out? Look, I'll get you a good lawyer, hopefully-",  
"No, no, no, wait, wait, wait. You don't have to do that.", Gabi quickly stopped it from getting any further. "I know that he's 17.", Josh looked at her like she was crazy.  
"You do?",  
"Yeah. Oh, and he's not here.",  
"Babe, still waiting on that pizza.", Gabi made a face when she heard Sofia again.  
"He knows, Sofia!", she shouted to her friend.  
"Oh.",  
"Look, when I found out Cam was 17, I broke it off with him.",  
"So why did you tell me you guys were hooking up?",  
"Because I couldn't take your obnoxious gloating.", Gabi quickly tied her robe and sat down on the couch, Josh sitting down beside her.  
"Well, look... if I wasn't right all the time... I wouldn't gloat... oh, wow, I hear it. I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Cam.",  
"It's okay, he wasn't my soulmate or anything, I was kinda hoping that he'd help me move on.",  
"Move on from...?"  
"Move on from... you.", suddenly they could hear some footsteps behind them making them turn around to see Sofia in the kitchen.  
"Just, uh... grabbing my pizza. All that fake sex really made me hungry.", Gabi looked over at her friend before shaking her head slightly as the woman rushed back to the bedroom. Gabi's eyes turned back to Josh.  
"I didn't know there was a 'me' you needed to move on from.",  
"There isn't.", Gabi quickly stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "There isn't, I think I just got a little confused. The pregnancy and all. You have to admit our situation is kinda weird, I mean... what are we? Friends? Boss/employee? One time, drunken hookup? Two people who are having a baby with each other?"  
"All of the above.", Gabi took a deep breath at Josh's words.  
"I just wish we hadn't slept together, you know, it'd be so much easier.",  
"I agree.", Josh scratched his eyebrow. "Look, that nigh Caroline broke up with me, I was a mess. I needed someone and you were there.",  
"I didn't really mean to be there quite that way.",_

* * *

"I don't think either of us did, but it happened, and now we're going to be parents.", Gabi looked down at the floor.  
"Yeah.", she went to sit down beside Josh again. "We never really talked about how we were going to do this thing. Have you even told Caroline yet?",  
"No, I haven't, but I'm working on it.", she nodded at his words. She would be scared to tell her too. To tell your fiancée that you're going to have a baby with another woman. Not a conversation that anyone would like to have.  
"Well, you better work fast, nine months can go by fast.", Josh couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her words.  
"Yes they can.",  
"Look.", Gabi began softly. "I have my first checkup tomorrow at twelve, you want to come?", Josh smiled slightly at her.  
"I'd love to.", and with those words Josh stood up. "I better head home.", his voice was soft.  
"Yeah.", she stood up and walked with him to the door.  
"Goodnight Gabi.", a small smile was covering Josh's face.  
"Goodnight Josh.", with those words she closed and looked the door to be met with Sofia's face. She smiled slightly at her. "I'm okay.", her friends nodded at her with a small smile.

This was the most relaxed Sofia had seen Gabi in a while. That talk with Josh really did her something good. As soon as Gabi had left to go to the bathroom Sofia picked up her phone.  
"Yolanda, I think it's going to work out.",


End file.
